


Gifted Branch Family Member

by KristineRose



Series: Kiyoku x Ren [1]
Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristineRose/pseuds/KristineRose
Summary: A heartbreaking but wonderful story of the Asakura Branch side member falling in love with Tao Ren.
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna, Tao Ren/Original Character(s)
Series: Kiyoku x Ren [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170335
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Gifted Branch Family Member

It was a nice spring day in Kyoto Japan. A rare one at that. Neither too hot nor too cold. The branch family of the Asakura household was allowing the newest member of the family to play outside like normal. A little girl no older than five was playing in the grass with the ball. 

Her parents were disappointed though. The Asakura Branch family was a direct descendant of Asakura Hao, the greatest shaman to live and this child lacked the gifts that the family was proud of. At this point in her life she wasn’t even able to see ghosts. It was quite disappointing. But that all changed that night. 

Late in the night the little girl walked over to her parents room in the dark. Her face tear stained her eyes puffy for she had been crying. Annoyed her mother looked over at the door that slid open letting in the hallway light. “Mommy” the girl cried walking over to the futon. “What is it now?” her mother asked exhausted. “They won’t stop screaming at me” she whimpered out. Her father raised an eyebrow at that. “What are you talking about?” he asked sitting up. As far as they knew their daughter was a disappointment since she couldn’t even see spirits or ghosts. Again the child repeated herself. “They won’t stop talking and screaming at me.” she whimpered out again. 

Curious her father got up picking up his child along the way and made their way back to her room. He slid open the door only to see her room empty. He closed his eyes to see if he could hear what his daughter was talking about but there was nothing but silence. Placing her down on her futon he looked at her. “This needs to stop. You will be six next year and yet you still lack the Shaman powers our family is known for. There is nothing here now, be silent and go back to sleep” he ordered her. The child whimpered as she reached for her father, but he simply pulled his kinigashi away from her and headed back to his room. The little girl did not sleep that night nor the night after. 

In fact it wasn't until after three days that the little girl finally got fed up. “Shut up and let me sleep” she screamed. Furyoku spread all around her and finally she could see several little sprite-like spirits staring at her. Her eyes widened. “You’re spirits like what mommy and daddy see” she commented going over to one. You can hear us, they said. And see us, another said. The little girl instantly felt proud and ran to tell her parents that she could see ghosts and spirits like them. 

She ran all the way inside forgetting to switch out her shoes as she ran into her dad who was getting ready to go to work. “What are you doing now?” he asked annoyed. “I can see them daddy. I can see the spirits” she said excitedly. He raised an eyebrow at her. “Your mother has taught you not to lie” he reminded her, rolling his eyes as he continued to get ready to work. This angered the child. “I can see them,” she said confidently. Her father ignored her. “I. CAN. SEE. THEM.” she screamed out this time. Once again the Fuyuoku came off her body and all around her were little spirits and spirits staring at the man wondering why he didn’t believe her. With her furyoku materializing the spirits, her father was finally able to see them and his eyes widened. 

His child was gifted. She was gifted in the best way possible. His daughter was a Shaman of Nature. Much like Hao, she would be able to tap into some of the oldest and strongest spirits of the world and make them her spirit guardians and use their powers. But he was wrong. Nature spirits are old and wise yes but they also have issues with shamans and humans alike. Killing the Earth for their own gain and Shamans doing nothing about it. But that’s what made this child good. She could only see them if she used her own powers but could always hear them. That means they could allow her to use their power if she asked and if they desired it. 

Her father looked proud. “That’s it Kiyoku we will use you to enter the Shaman Fights and you will bring pride to our family and join Hao-sama” he said, his eyes wild with desire and corruption. Don’t listen to him, a spirit whispered to her. “Daddy you're scaring me” she whimpered out. “I can use you to bring our family back to the top” he pulled away from his daughter thinking it over. Planning it all out. Kiyoku got scared and backed away. “You will be our key,” he said, turning to look at her. He went to touch her again but the child flinched away. The spirits felt her fear and it angered them. Wind surrounded her in a shield and when his hand got too close it tore the skin forcing him to retreat his hand. His eyes widened. He looked around her to see the spirits' anger at him. 

How dare he want to use such an innocent child for his own gain. Instantly the spirits felt connected to this child Kiyoku. They would protect her and lend her their power. This angered her father but with the spirits protecting her she was untouchable. He walked past her to tell his wife of the news. 

Kiyoku fell to the floor, the lack of sleep and lack of control of her furyoku was too much for her little body and mind. Sleep child. The wind spirit whispered to her. We shall protect you. The earth spirits whispered to her. You are the shaman of nature. They told her as her body gave up and fell asleep finally. 

In the winter Kiyoku was able to see snow spirits. They were playful and liked causing mischief. When it rained, water spirits would tease and play with the child but also lure her to sleep with their soft pattering. When it was extra windy the wind spirits would dance and play with the child letting her float on their breezes. And when it was extremely hot the fire spirits would show her what power and fear looked like and taught her how to not to be afraid of them. All of the spirits watched over her, keeping her free of her father and mother’s control. 

It all changed though when a guest from the main Asakura household showed up. Asakura Yohmei showed up to check on the branch family. To make sure they weren’t planning anything or trying to topple over the main family like they had tried and failed so many times before. As he walked into the household gate he was surprised to see a child playing and floating in the air. Interested he went over to her. 

“And who are you little one?” he asked kindly to her. The spirits lowered her onto the ground but Kiyoku stayed quiet. He smiled at her and put his hands together. “Shikigami Kooni” he said. One of his little leaf oversouls appeared in front of her. It booped her on the nose and she giggled. “Can I play with you too?” he asked her. She nodded her head at that fansicated by his Oversoul. 

He watched this child play with his Shikigami and the natural nature spirits around her. She was gifted. More gifted than she should be as a branch family member. He was already thinking and foreseeing how this child could hinder his own grandson and possibly assist Hao in the upcoming Shaman Fights. Although only a year younger than Yoh, Yohmei thought this child would be a good friend and training partner to his lazy grandson. “What is your name?” he asked her after a while. “Asakura Kiyoku. The Shaman of Nature is what the spirits call me though” she said going over to him. “Who are you?” she asked him in return. “I am your great Uncle. You can address me as Yohmei-sama” he told her. She nodded her head. “Good she’s obedient” he thought to himself as she went to play a little longer. 

After some time Yohemi left the child to play with his Shikigami. He turned his attention to her parents where an argument ensued about the child outside playing with nature itself. There was screaming, fighting, then silence. Finally it was decided, Asakura Kiyoku would go to the main house to train with and for the sake of the main house and for Asakura Yoh to use against Asakura Hao in the upcoming shaman fights. 

Yohmei took Kiyoku with him who willingly wanted to go as her parents were terrible people to begin with but also because the spirits told her it would be better to live as a servant to the main household than become a slave to her own family and blood.


	2. The Main House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoku get's used to her new life at the Main Asakura house as she grows into becoming a powerful Shaman including experiencing her first vision.

The main Asakura household was huge. Little Kiyoku was speechless as she was enchanted by the house and property in Izumo, Japan. Yohmei looked down at her scoffing at how sad the Branch family really was compared to the main house. “Come on now,” Yohmei told her, encouraging her to enter the house and the property of her new home. 

Yohmei introduced her to her cousin, Asakura Yoh. He told her she would assist him in the upcoming Shaman Fights tournament. He told her he would train her to become a proper Shaman unlike her family and in return she would submit her power to the main Asakura family but more specifically to Asakura Yoh himself. 

Yohmei showed her to her own room and introduced her to Tamamura Tamao, another helper around the Asakura household. He told her that Tamao wouldn’t be around much as she was training with Yoh’s father Mikihisa. Kiyoku was simply grateful that the main household would allow her to stay here along with training her. Here at the main house she didn’t feel like she didn’t belong. Instead she felt good being there and like she belonged there. 

Her days were very repetitive there. She would wake up before everyone else and make breakfast. By the time breakfast was done Yoh and Yohmei were awake and she would serve them then join them to eat. On rare occasions Mikihisa and Tamao would join them all for breakfast. No one would eat until everyone was seated. 

After breakfast Yoh and Kiyoku would go outside for training with Yohmei. He would train them together and force them to learn and fight against one another. Yoh would often find himself having more fun than training or would sneak away. Kiyoku on the other hand would train often but her training mostly consisted with controlling her Furyoku. 

After morning training Yoh and Kiyoku were in charge of making lunch. They teamed up making sure that lunch was done on time and would be done well. The two of them worked hard together although Yoh would try almost anything to get out of it but Kiyoku constantly reminded him that they would both get in trouble if he didn’t help out. Guilt never sat well with Yoh so he was in a sense, forced to help out. They served lunch and would eat together with Yohmei. Sometimes Tamao would join them. 

After lunch Yohmei would attend to his own work. Sometimes he would take Kiyoku with him since she was learning how to use all the elements and get her nature spirits to divine things for her. When he didn’t take her, Yoh and her were allowed to have time off. Yoh would take a nap or catch up on the latest B.O.B. album. Kiyoku would spend her free time connecting with the nature spirits.   
When dinner time would roll around Kiyoku, Tamao and Yoh were required to prepare. Yohmei wouldn’t eat dinner with the kids. Instead he would excuse himself to his room so that he could prepare for the next day and the kids were responsible for their night care. Eating dinner. Bathing. And getting ready for bed. Yoh often would be found falling asleep with his headphones on some B.O.B. cassette tape was playing. After fighting with Ponchi and Conchi, Tamao would end up falling asleep exhausted. Kiyoku was lulled to sleep with wind spirits and earth spirits whispering the sounds of nature in her ears. 

It was like this everyday for two years until Yoh attended proper school. Then Kiyoku’s schedule changed. 

Still in the mornings she was required to get up before everyone to prepare breakfast. She was even required to help Yoh prepare his lunch for the day as well. Yoh, being the good person he is, instead would try to help his little cousin out by preparing his own lunch. Kiyoku was thankful for the one less chore. The three of them would then eat breakfast. Sometimes Tamao and Mikihisa joined them. Other times only Tamao would join them. But they always ate breakfast together as a family.

Yohmei would take Yoh to the bus stop and the heir to the Asakura family was off. While Yohmei was out with Yoh, Kiyoku cleaned up breakfast and would prepare things for Yohmei’s work schedule. Yohmei already knew his great niece was capable of great things so he would focus her training on the same type of Shaman Powers of himself. She was to learn how to channel the elements to divine the future much like Yohmei could. But the difference was that Kiyoku should be more gifted at it since the child was already declared a Shaman of Nature by the nature spirits. Yohmei had high hopes for the girl. 

By the time Yohmei would return Kiyoku would be waiting at the gate of the main entrance of the property so they could go see Yohmei’s clients. Yohmei would be kind enough to collect his things and carry them. The only job Kiyoku was to do was observe and learn. 

After each client Yohmei would quiz and question her on what she learned. He would never try to have her divine as her furyoku was already still unstable. She was unable to control it and couldn’t keep it locked up in her body like a proper Shaman but for now it wasn’t releasing a lot therefore Yohmei wasn’t too concerned. 

Yohmei would drop Kiyoku off at home before he would go and pick up Yoh at the bus stop. While home Kiyoku would put away all of Yohmei’s work stuff before she would prepare a snack for Yoh once he returned. 

After snack and homework Yoh and Kiyoku would prepare for afternoon training. Yoh would learn to fight against Kiyoku and Kiyoku would learn how to control and use her Furyoku under Yohmei’s supervision.

When the air got cold and night began to fall Yohmei would still have the children prepare their own nightly routines. The children were to bathe, brush their teeth and expected to put themselves to sleep. As always Yohmei would prepare for the next day while the children got ready for bed. He was usually asleep by the time the children were as well. 

This continued until the Winter before Yoh turned 11. It was one afternoon when Yoh returned home early to find Yohmei and Kiyoku in the living room. Kiyoku was practicing her divination. Yohmei was quite surprised to see his grandson home early from school. “We’re on winter break,” he had explained to his grandson. Yohmei made some comment but Kiyoku wasn’t paying attention as the spirits were whispering to her. She flipped over one of Yohmei’s cards and looked at him. “The spirits predict that this winter will be an average winter,” she told Yohmei. Yoh used this chance to escape to the day room since he was off school. Yohmei on the other hand glanced down at the table and nodded his head. “Very good,” he told her, reading the same outcome as his great niece. Kiyoku let out a sigh of happiness. 

The next day Kiyoku joined Yoh and Tamao in the day room while Yoh was talking about this fiancee he was supposed to me in Aomori with his grandmother. Confused, she walked in and sat between the two while Conchi and Ponchi made some sort of sexual joke about this girl that Kiyoku didn’t understand. But the two perverted spirits were interrupted by a cat spirit named Matamune. “Good afternoon Matamune-san” Kiyoku greeted him. Confusion and Shock crossed Yoh and Tamao’s faces. “You know this cat Kiyoku?” Yoh asked. “Of course. Matamune is a cat spirit that has lived in this house for about 1500 years.” she said. Matamune chuckled. “I can see why the natures are fond of you Kiyoku-dono” she giggled. 

“Ah, animal spirits are part of nature that’s why they are drawn to you” Yoh put two and two together. Kiyoku nodded. “T-then why doesn’t Ponchi and Conchi try to go near you?” she hesitantly asked. The other Asakura looked at the pink hair girl. “That’s because the other nature spirits don’t like them either” she commented lying back on the tatami mat. Yoh lightly smacked his right fist on the open palm of his left hand. “That’s it!” He looked at his cousin. “You can divine my meeting with her and tell me how it will go,” he said excitedly. Kiyoku glanced at Yoh’s general direction. “Yohmei-sama wouldn’t want me to predict something like that Yoh-sama” she reminded him of the limitations of her powers. But Yoh was too interested now, “Then how about just for fun?” he asked, giving off that carefree smile of his. Kiyoku thought about it for a second before she said, “Alright. Just for fun. So don’t take my prediction seriously” she commented. Yoh nodded. 

Kiyoku left the room to get the practice prediction cards. Tamao and Yoh set up a tea table for Kiyoku to make her prediction on. The shaman was only gone for a few seconds before she returned with the cards. Matamune sat next to Kiyoku at the table. “You can use me to channel your Furyoku,” he told her. She glanced at the cat. “You sure?” she asked. He gave her one solid nod. 

Yoh sat across from the table very interested despite the fact that the prediction was not supposed to be serious. Kiyoku channeled Matamune into the cat’s spirit form before she pressed him into the cards and began her prediction. Each card spoke to the girl telling her where it was supposed to be placed. The room began to get a bit chilly as a small draft of wind began to surround the shaman. She placed a few cards in front of Yoh. Other cards were placed on the floor signally that they were not needed or this prediction. Once the table was full of cards faced down and half the deck on the floor, Kiyoku snapped out of her trance. “Alright here we go '' she said reaching for the card closest to Yoh. 

Yoh and Tamao both stared at the card intensely. Kiyoku flipped the card. It was a wind card facing upside. “Okay” she said before she reached for the card in the middle of the table. She flipped that over. It was an earth card facing Yoh. “Well that’s good.” she commented and looked up at Yoh. “So far, your fiancee will come into your life in an unexpected way but you two will have a solid relationship” she told him. “That is good” Yoh said. “What else does it say?” Tamao asked, looking at the other face down cards. Kiyoku flipped the card near Tamao. It was the fire card facing upside down. “That’s not good” Yoh said. Kiyoku’s eyes furrowed together as she started flipping the other cards one the table. They were all fire upside. “What does that mean?” Yoh asked her. “I...I don’t know. I’ve never seen this before” she commented looking at the cards. Fire could mean one of two things, death or rebirth. Yoh and Kiyoku exchanged glances. She was about to suggest a prediction when Matamune popped out of the cards sending them flying off the table.

“Ah I’m sorry Matamune-san,” she said, cleaning up the cards. “You still need to practice on your focus Kiyoku-dono. You lost focus and couldn’t keep your oversoul” he pointed out to her. “Right,” she said, looking down as she cleaned up the cards. Matamune looked at Yoh. “I shall accompany you on this journey Yoh-dono. I do not think Yohmei-san would want you to travel so far alone” he assured him. Yoh smiled and nodded his head. Matamune looked at Kiyoku. “This one has the potential to be even more powerful than him.” the cat spirit thought as he stared at the girl. Yoh and Matamune were off the next day to go meet Yoh’s grandmother and his fiancee. 

Kiyoku and Tamao were required to stay behind and mind the house while Yohmei used this time to take up extra clients due to the new year. A few days after Yoh and Matamune left Kiyoku was outside meditating under the snowfall when her eyes snapped open and the snow started to surround her. Soon the whole house was covered in a mini blizzard. Several things flashed through Kiyoku’s eyes. 

She saw Yoh.   
A blond girl crying.   
A large creature she had never seen before.   
Several snow spirits were screaming and crying.   
And wind spirits were trying to calm the snow spirits. 

Her head started to throb as she grabbed it trying to focus. It was then Yohmei arrived and quickly ran over to the child. “Focus Kiyoku. Focus your Furyoku on one thing” he reminded her. He knew she was having a foretelling prediction. Something shamans of their class would deal with the rest of their lives. 

With a deep breath the nine year old closed eyes focusing only on Yoh.   
“What do you see, child?” Yohmei asked her.   
“Yoh-sama. He’s with a blond girl. She’s crying” Kiyoku said.   
“Good, look around you. What else do you see?” he asked her.   
“Uh Yoh-sama is holding a sword and it looks like he has to fight this big red demon. It’s the size of a temple” she commented.   
“That’s an Oh-oni. What else do you see?” he asked.   
“Um...the blond looks sad but she seems fond of Yoh-sama.”   
Yohmei nodded. “What else?” Yohmei asked.   
Feeling a little more comfortable, Kiyoku began to focus on the nature spirits. “The snow spirits are upset at the Oni. And the wind spirits are…” Kiyoku began to feel faint.   
“What are they doing child?” Yohmei asked.   
“They are trying to comfort the snow spirits,” she said right before she passed out. 

The blizzard stopped as soon as the child passed out. Yohmei eased the girl down into the snow. He allowed his own furyoku to materialize the snow spirits so they could lead the child into the house. He would need to make a call to his wife. 

Sadly Kiyoku's prediction was something that couldn’t be prevented. By the time Yohmei had called his wife she had informed him that both Yoh, and Anna were out and that Matamune was with them. She had a premonition about this same thing earlier that day. Both of their premonitions were too late for Yoh and his fiancee. 

Kiyoku woke up a few days later. Yohmei was sitting next to her futon. He was glad to see her awake. “I almost had to call Keiko to come take care of you. You were burning a fever of over 37C (100F) degrees” he told her. The child sat up and looked down at her blanket. “I'm sorry to cause an inconvenience Yohmei-sama,” she said, frowning. Yohmei placed his hand on her head. “As long as you are feeling better” he told her. She nodded her head. “Rest up. Starting tomorrow I’ll be changing your training. You’re ready to make real predictions now. No more practicing” he said. “Yes sir” determination filled her voice and eyes as she looked up at him. He let out a soft, fond scoff and left his great niece to recover. 

Yoh returned home a day later. He told Kiyoku and Tamao about Anna and what happened to Matamune. He also found out what happened to Kiyoku and told his cousin that he was proud of her for becoming a full fledged Shaman now that she had her first real prediction. Despite the loss of Matamune, the Asakura household continued on with daily life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my writing. Want to see my other works? Reach out to me   
> https://linktr.ee/armyhat210


	3. Qualifications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoku finally learns how to be a proper Shaman and the Qualifications that it takes to be a Shaman. This is just one small step to becoming a powerful nature Shaman that we will see her grow into.

Now that Kiyoku had her first real prediction, Yohmei decided to take her training to the next level. Despite still being a child the first thing she would need to learn is how to harness the nature spirits into proper oversouls. “Despite nature being all around you, you’ll need to learn how to harness it into a proper oversoul. Different biomes will have different nature spirits as well so it’s best you keep other pieces on you in case you need their power” he explained to her. The girl nodded her head. “Your next mission is to gather these different pieces of nature,” he said, handing her a small brown knapsack. 

He dropped her off at the base of the mountains and told her he’d be back for her in a week. Kiyoku used this week gathering items of nature that she kept in jars and practiced her oversoul. She collected green leaves that turned into the same little oversoul spirits that Yohmei used. River water for the water spirits. Lose dirt from the base of the mountain for the earth spirits. Ashes and sparks from the small campfires she made at night to stay warm for the fire spirits. And strong winds for the wind spirits. The spirits kept the items in her bag stayed fresh along with the help of her leaking furyoku. 

When she returned Yohmei was pleased with this development. The next thing he taught her were cards. “You’ll need to get used to bleeding and pricking your finger. You will be able to write spells and create your own prediction deck.” Kiyoku’s eyes widened when she heard that. Yohmei chuckled. “That’s right. Shamans who create their own spirit decks tend to have a better connection with them and are able to produce clearer predictions” he told her. Interested Kiyoku listened to Yohmei with sparkles in her eyes. Yohmei continued on explaining to her how she would be able to use the items she collected from the mountain as a medium for her deck. “You’ll be able to put your oversoul in the deck and the spirits will tell you which cards you’ll need for your prediction as you have done so before” he continued on. 

After his explanation he gave her some paper and a needle. “It will take time creating a deck that suits you. Do not feel rushed.” he told her and left her to learn. It was hard at first but the shaman first got used to the feeling of getting her finger pricked. 

Once the finger pricking was easier she learned how to write the kanji for the spirits with her finger. This would take her a couple of months to get used to and learn. Unlike Yoh who got to go to normal school, Kiyoku was taught at home the most basic needs to survive in the world. To Yohmei, his great niece was someone who would die in the Shaman Fights or be married off as an asset to the Asakura clan. 

Creating her own deck took time though. A two years went by before the young Shaman was able to create a deck she actually liked. For her small hands she was able to make a small deck that fit in her hands perfectly. There were plenty of cards of each element as that was the most comfortable for her to read. The next step for her was to get the different nature spirits into the cards and keep enough focus to make predictions. 

Keeping focus for her was hard as she already had problems with her furyoku leaking out at all times. Despite her age she still struggled with this but Yohmei passed it off as something that couldn’t be helped because of the amount of natural furyoku she had. 

Finally at the age of 12 she was somewhat able to control the amount of Furyoku she was leaking out as well as being able to make proper predictions. Although Kiyoku was taught to read prections on the table, her style of predictions was different than Yohmei’s. The cards and nature were something she couldn’t escape and it showed when she made predictions. The cards would float around her as she picked the cards and placed them on the table. Very much like Yohmei, Kiyoku’s predictions were spot on and perfect. 

Yoh had turned 13 and moved to Tokyo to prepare for the Shaman Fights. He had his own guardian ghost to seek out now that he had somewhat recovered with the loss of Matamune. He wouldn’t keep in touch as he had his own struggles to deal with. The only excitement was when Yoh’s fiancee Kyoyama Anna visited during the new year and right before she went to go help with Yoh’s training in Tokyo. She was the one who kept the family updated with Yoh’s progress and adventures. 

It was a pretty cold night when Kiyoku looked up in the sky to see a meteor shower. “Ah, Yohmei-sama!” she called for her uncle inside the house. He waddled out and saw the falling stars. “The shaman fights are among us,” he told her, looking at the meteor shower. Kiyoku stared at it, taken by how beautiful it looked. “It’s hard to think that something so beautiful is the prelude to something so dark and terrible” she muttered. Yohmei glanced at her. “Your guardian spirits could say the same thing about you. Nature itself is beautiful but it can be destructive.” he reminded her. She nodded her head as they continued to watch. 

That night Yohmei made several predictions but he didn’t share any of them with Kiyoku. He also forbade Kiyoku from making any more predictions about the Shaman Fights. Afraid of losing her home she agreed not to do anything that would upset her guardian. As she headed to her room she saw Yohmei in his candle lit room still making predictions with his deck. She pulled her deck out of her dress pocket wanting to make a prediction as well but she knew better. Shaking her head she started to get ready for bed. 

Kiyoku wasn’t the type who cared about appearances but tonight for some reason she stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. Without a doubt she had the Asakura hair, the tall brown bangs, and flaring out ends that sprayed on her shoulders. Once she had tried to grow it out but the wind spirits would make it go in her face distracting her and breaking her concentration. Her soft brown eyes were filled with kindness and they were softer than her older cousins. 

She wore the same black dress that all the Asakura women wore. Her and Anna used to be the same size but now Anna was taller than her and Kiyoku was wearing her hand me downs. The young Asakura changed into her pajamas and got ready for bed. 

The qualifications started to go out. A certain patch member wanted to test both Asakura children Kso one night before he went to see his closest relative he went to see this Shaman of Nature that the Great Spirit told him about. All dressed up in his full gear oversoul he stared down at the young shaman. 

Kiyoku was checking the grounds before she was going to head to bed. That’s when this shaman showed himself. “You must be Asakura Kiyoku.” he said looking down at her. Kiyoku looked up at him floating in the sky. Trust him. Trust him. His spirits are one of us. One of us. “Yes. I’m Asakura Kiyoku” she said calmly. “I am Silva of the Patch Tribe here to test you to see if you qualify for the Shaman Fights in Tokyo” he introduced himself. 

The younger shaman stared at him in awe and amazement. “Your test will be to land one hit on me with your oversoul” he told her. “Sounds easy enough,” she commented. “Good then let us begin” she heard a different voice on Silva talk. The Nature Shaman looked up to see the head of the eagle looking down on her. The attitude on this one. Attitude. Kiyoku’s face twitched and Silva’s eyes widened. “So it’s true. You can hear its voice” Kiyoku frowned. “I don’t see how it’s so shocking that I can hear the nature spirits. Many Shamans can hear the voices of lots of spirits and ghosts.” she explained. Silva smiled at her. 

“It is true that shamans can hear the voices of those who have not joined the Great Spirit, but there are very few that can hear the Great Spirit. Those shamans who can hear are usually the ones who are in tune with its creations. Very much like yourself.” he explained to her. Kiyoku was amazed by this information. Not once had she ever been told that her shaman abilities were tied into the Great Spirit. Silva nodded his head and then said, “Now to participate in the Shaman Fights you must land one hit on me within the time span. You can use whatever medium but you must be able to produce an oversoul.” She nodded understanding this, after all this is what she had been training for, the right to battle in the shaman fights to support her older cousin. 

Kiyoku went to reach into her bag but Silva’s eagle caused the knapsack to fall and all her material to fall out. “In the real world you won’t always have resources to use against your opponents.” he lectured her. “Go easy on her. She clearly has never faced real battle” the snake on Silva’s arm commented. Kiyoku on the other hand had a choice. She could try to gather her jars and hope to use one of them to land a hit on Silva or the young shaman could do something she never thought she’d be able to do before. Because the girl leaked furyoku she could actually fuel and give form the spirits of nature all around her. It was a tactic that Yohmei told her never to do but the fact of the matter is, Kiyoku doesn’t know the limit of her powers. 

“You have ten minutes,” Silva said as Kiyoku continued to stare at her materials. The Asakura made up her mind as she looked up at Silva. Control requires concentration but letting go only took a single thought, freedom. With a deep sigh, Kiyoku let go of the control she had allowing her furyoku to fall off her body and embed itself into the ground. The earth ate her furyoku as each blade of grass created a small warrior around her. The wind inhaled her furyoku creating small birds floating around her. Silva felt his body getting heavy as he looked down to see these wind spirit birds appearing all around him and landing on him. 

Silva looked at Kiyoku to see her distracted due to her trance-like state. He used the snake whip to try and grab her but a sword appeared in the snake's mouth. The little grass spirits had combined themselves and blocked him. The ground below shook with every step the grass warrior took. As it got closer to the Patch member, it grew in size. Silva prepared for battle but Kiyoku is a kind soul, the grass warrior was just a distraction. Instead it was the spirit birds made of our wind spirits that had been surrounding Silva, and went unnoticed by him. When the grass warrior was close enough that Silva was fully focused on him the birds circled Sliva creating a tornado that left several cuts all over Silva's body. The warrior stopped and Kiyoku blinked, snapping out of her trance. 

The Patch warrior floated there for a moment before he let out a hearty chuckle. “Very good,” he told her, smiling. His spirits returned to their original forms as he went over to her. “Congratulations,” he said, giving her an oracle bell. Confused, she took it and looked at it. “This is?” she asked. “An oracle bell. And also your ticket to enter the Shaman Fights. With this the great spirit will summon you to the three qualifying rounds before the next stage” he explained. She nodded her head before she bowed. “Thank you.” he nodded to her and took off to the other Asakura he was supposed to meet. 

Kiyoku looked at this oracle bell before she heard the door open and saw Yohmei there. He looked both pleased and annoyed. “You let go of your control” he said, frowning. She looked down. “But it wasn’t in vain. At least you got what you needed for the shaman fights” he said waddling over to her. “Pack your bag child. It’s time for you to meet Yoh and Anna in Tokyo” he said. She bowed and then headed inside excited to pack up. It would be the first time in seven years she would get to see a city again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying the story please leave a comment or a kudos to let me know that you're enjoying it.
> 
> Reach out to me :  
> https://linktr.ee/armyhat210


End file.
